barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
Thuvia
Thuvia is a Princess, the daughter of Thuvan Dihn, the Jeddak of Ptarth. For a time, she pined for Prince Carthoris of Helium, but had been promised to Kulan Tith, the Jeddak of Kaol. This conflict between her sense of duty and her heart led to the events of Thuvia, Maid of Mars. History Enslavement The only daughter of Jeddak Thuvan Dihn of Ptarth, Thuvia for unknown reasons set out on the final pilgrimage for the Valley Dor, the Martian equivalent of Heaven. The princess had hoped to find a blissful new life in paradise, but instead she was enslaved by the monstrous Therns. For fifteen years, Thuvia was subjected to the sort of indignities which could not be enumerated in polite conversation in the early 20th century. Rescue Thuvia's captivity ends when she is rescued by John Carter and Tars Tarkas. She guides the two through the Thern slave pits to the terrace gardens on the outer face of the Otz Mountains where they witness an attack by the First Born. John Carter is among those captured by the pirates but Thuvia and Tars Tarkas escape aboard a small craft - temporarily that is. As neither the Green Man nor Thuvia has any knowledge of navigation they eventually decide to abandon the craft and rely on their own feet which they can control. Entering a dead city in search of water Tars Tarkas is captured by the Warhoons, an enemy tribe. Thuvia escapes into the nearby hills where she finds John Carter Xodar and Carthoris who have escaped from the First Born. The party is divided again when attacked by a pursuing force of Warhoons. The gentlemen gallantly mount Thuvia on the last thoat and send her, they hope, to safety but she runs right into First Born raiders and is captured (again). She finds none other than Dejah Thoris, a fellow prisoner and the two red women form a firm friendship - despite the fact that Thuvia too has fallen in love with John Carter. The two women are imprisoned with Phaidor in one of the cells below the Temple of the Sun emerging only to fall directly into the hands of Matai Shang who drags them from Kaol to Okar before they are finally rescued by John Carter. Romance Finally safe back at her father's court Thuvia is courted by Carthoris, Astok prince of Dusar and Kulan Tith Jeddak of Kaol. But Carthoris can't spit it out, and she detests Astok, so she accepts Kulan Tith, her father's choice, and gives him her word of honor. Astok however is not a man to accept a refusal and sets the events of Thuvia, Maid of Mars in motion by kidnapping the princess and casting the blame on Carthoris, his fellow disappointed suitor, who of course sets out to clear his name by rescuing the woman he loves. Abilities Thuvia possessed the remarkable ability to control the fearsome Banth. She discovered these abilities while among the Therns. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Slaves Category:Barsoom Inhabitants